Frozen in Time
by EnchantedCinderella
Summary: Prue has a photo assignment to take a look at a 'town frozen in time'. She travels to the quaint town of Storybrooke with her three sisters. But it isn't long before the girls suddenly realize there is something odd about the town and the people living in it.
1. Assignment

"Phoebe, hurry up in the shower! You're going to use all the hot water!" A frustrated Piper Halliwell knocked repeatedly on the bathroom door.

Ever since the three sisters began living together again after they found out they were witches, there was always a fight for who was to get the first shower. Of course their older sister Prue was always the first to use it being that she was an early riser.

Piper tapped her foot on the ground, she hadn't had her coffee yet and expecting a cold shower was making her all the more irritated at her younger sibling.

_What in the world is she doing in there?_ She thought to herself. _Is she plucking every individual hair from her legs or something? _

The door suddenly opened and out walked a wet, dripping Phoebe with a towel wrapped around her.

"Bathroom's free." She grinned.  
Piper groaned. "About time…" She stepped into the steamy bathroom.

Phoebe dressed herself in a pair of comfortable jeans and a tank top. She didn't have college today and she had no other plans so why should she dress up fancy?  
After she'd dried her hair off and styled it into two adorable plaits, she strolled on down the stairs into the kitchen and poured herself a big mug of coffee and plated up some buttery toast.  
In the middle of reading the newspaper she was interrupted by Prue who had just walked in the room.  
"I thought you went to work already?" Phoebe questioned, sipping the last of her coffee.  
Prue was the type of person who would awaken at dawn and not return home until well after dark. She enjoyed her work though, it kept her busy and entertained. Besides, photography had always been a hobby of hers so that added to her enjoyment even more.  
"I have been given an assignment..." She smiled excitedly. "Keen for a trip sis'?"  
Phoebe nodded, "I wouldn't say no."  
"415 has asked me to travel to this weird town that appears to be 'frozen in time'. I think it'd be great to check it out with you and Piper. It seems really interesting." Prue explained stealing a bite of Phoebe's toast.  
"Hey Prue," Piper walked in and ran straight for the coffee that was almost out. She was tempted to just pour the whole thing down her throat.  
"What are you doing home?"  
"I was just telling Phoebe that I have a photo assignment that involves me going on a bit of a trip and I want you both to join me." Prue told her sister, still full of excitement.  
"Where to?" Piper asked, skulling out of her coffee cup.  
"It's a small town in Maine called Storybrooke."  
"Maine? That's a while away Prue." Piper sat down beside Phoebe at the table.  
"Yes I know, but we'll be flying there, for free too."  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other happily.  
"We do like free stuff." Phoebe said.  
"See, it'll be great. The magazine will pay for all our expenses- flights, accommodation. It'll be fun too get away from the hustle and bustle of San Francisco."  
Piper heaved a sigh, "What about demons though?"  
"We can take a break from our witchy jobs, who cares about the bad guys. They can have a break too I suppose." Prue said happily. "Come on girls we can go out and buy some new clothes and organize our flights and before you know it will be on a little vacation."  
"I could use one. College has been intense lately." Phoebe placed her plate and mug in the sink.  
"I suppose I can get Leo to take over P3 for me."  
"Wonderful, it's settled!" Prue was full of enthusiasm. "We leave tomorrow!"


	2. Storybrooke

Emma sat at the edge of the dock, sitting with Henry. Finally she was able to catch up with her son and just hang out- no worrying about evil fairy tale characters seeking revenge. Just a normal afternoon in Storybrooke.

"So hows school going?" She asked the young boy who was scoffing down fish and chips.

"It's great! I'm having so much fun. We get to reenact Peter Pan for the school play, I get to be Peter." Henry said while chewing his food.  
"Are you sure you _really _want to play Peter Pan? The real guy did try to kill us all." Emma frowned.  
The adventure in Neverland and all that happened after was something she didn't want to relive. She did however get to land her pirate, Hook, that was the only good thing that came out of it other than Regina staying good- having a boyfriend did improve her personality.

"I like the old story where Peter is a good guy." He smiled.

"Ah of course." She took a gulp of water from her bottle. "What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon? We can go back to my place and watch some movies or we can go to the library, it's all up to you kid."

"Can we go visit Mr Gold? I mean 'Grandpa'." He did like the idea of having Rumpelstiltskin as his Grandfather. "He's a lot more friendlier now he's with Belle."

"Sure, why not."

After they'd eaten they wandered through the adorable town of fairy tale characters- happily living their lives- and entered Mr Gold's antique shop. The beautiful Belle was leaning against the counter, her head stuck in a book as it usually was.

"Hi Emma, Hi Henry." She glanced up from the book and greeted the both of them. "Can I help you both with anything?"

"Henry just wanted to pay Mr Gold a visit, is he around?" Emma asked.

"Actually he left not long ago, Regina needed to see him for something. He should be back-" Belle was interrupted by the door of the shop opening, the bell ringing to alert them. "Now" She finished.

"Hello dearie." Mr Gold said to Emma.

"Gold." Emma nodded. "Uh Henry wanted to pop in and say hi."

"Wonderful." He smiled. After losing his son, Neal, he was more than delighted to have a grandson around who actually wanted to see him.

"What did Regina want?" Belle asked. She was still touchy with the once evil Queen but was getting used to her being good.

"Apparently she saw visitors making their way into our town. She's very wary so we just have to be on our best behavior, we don't want another Peter Pan case..." Mr Gold explained. The town was still worried of any new people coming to the town after it was almost destroyed by people working for Peter.

"That's strange I thought the town was protected." Emma was suddenly interested, she also didn't want them all to be exposed.

"That's the other odd thing you see these people who entered had no trouble doing so. They drove right on in as easy as anything."

Everyone in the room went quiet, processing the new found information.


End file.
